domani è un altro giorno
by thespectacledtranslator
Summary: - Bella, domani quando ti sveglierai… - non lo feci continuare di nuovo. Quella sera mi riusciva fin troppo facile interromperlo. - domani è un altro giorno, ora dormiamo. - gli risposi tranquillamente accoccolandomi meglio sul suo petto con tutta l'intenzione di addormentarmi così. Avevo citato uno dei miei film preferiti, ma non mi sentivo come Miss Rossella...


- allora Bella? Questo fantomatico fidanzato? Sono anni ormai che dici di essere fidanzata, eppure non l'ho mai visto, com'è che si chiama? -

a parlare era stata Marie, una delle mie "amiche" storiche. Una di quelle ragazze con cui condividevo la mia stragrande passione per il nuoto e…e basta.

Marie era sposata da un anno ormai e dava sempre il tormento a tutte elencando le gioie (anche carnali) che il matrimonio garantiva. Ci vedevamo una volta a settimana, durante le lezioni di nuoto. Quando la conobbi pensai che dalla nostra passione comune sarebbe potuta nascere un'amicizia, ma non appena realizzai che l'unica cosa che ci legava era davvero solo il nuoto, mi defilai. Non riuscendo a cambiare orario per la lezione però, me la ritrovo qui ogni mercoledi e mi trovo a dover affrontare lei ,il suo circolo di "arpie" (come ho preso a nominarle) e le loro battutine sul mio fantomatico fidanzato.

Quel mercoledi ero davvero stressata.

Gli studi della specialistica erano più impagnativi di quello che pensavo e la complicata situazione familiare che mi portavo sulle spalle , peggioravano ancora il quadro.

Avevo litigato con mio fratello, tra l'altro, e avevo riposto nella mia amata lezione di nuoto ogni speranza di relax. Peccato che un crampo mi avesse colta dopo poche vasche facendomi fare il resto della lezine a mollo come una paperetta, non alleviando nemmeno un po' il suddetto stress.

Ecco perché, incapace di inventare scuse me ne uscii con questa frase assurda

- veramente è proprio qui…anzi mi sono appena accorta che ha messo per sbaglio il suo bagnoschiuma nel mio borsone, glielo vado a portare, sarà sicuramente nello spogliatoio degli uomini -

e detto ciò, senza ulteriormente ragionare (o meglio senza ragionare affatto) mi incamminai, avvolta in un morbido e lungo quanto basta asciugamano, verso l'uscita del mio spogliatoio armata di cellulare e una bottiglia di bagnoschiuma.

La verità era che quel bagnoschiuma apparteneva si al mio fidanzato. Ma al mio ex. Lo stesso che avevo trovato a letto con un'altra, ormai una sera di 7 mesi prima. Nel mio letto. Ovviamente non avevo più alcun rapporto con lui né, tantomeno, il suo bagnoschiuma ce l'avevo per ricordarmi il suo odore o smancerie simili. Era semplicemente un bagnoschiuma neutro che io stessa avevo comprato per lui per quelle volte che si fermava a dormire da me, per evitare che finisse quello mio prezioso all'olio di mandorla.

Ora, il mio prezioso bagnoschiuma era finito esattamente il giorno prima e, non avendo tempo per comprarne un altro prima della lezione di nuoto avevo afferrato e buttato nel borsone questo neutro, senza pensarci minimamente.

Eppure quando quell'arpia di Marie aveva fatto quel commento acido e quella sua insinuazione ancora più fastidiosa, le dita si erano strette attorno a questo innocuo flacone e senza pensarci due volte ho agito. Da perfetta idiota, ma ho agito.

Aprii la grande porta bianca dello spogliatoio; una di quelle porte alte e antiche che risalgono ancora al periodo in cui questo palazzo altro non era che le terme personali di un qualche signorotto di inizio 800, ed uscii. Una grane nuvola di vapore accompagnò il mio tragitto fino all'adiacente spogliatoio maschile.

E ora che faccio?

L'intenzione iniziale era quella di lasciare la bottiglia a terra, nascosta da qualche parte, aspettare qualche minuto per avvalorare la mia palla, e rientrare come se niente fosse stato. Ma un'altra nuvoletta di vapore mi avvisò dell'uscita di Marie e delle altre arpie, appostate sull'uscio con le teste rivolte verso la mia parte nell'incessante attesa di beccare il mio fantomatico fidanzato, o la mia imminente figuraccia.

Mi nascosi dietro il colonnato che si trovava giusto difronte l'entrata dello spogliatoio maschile, fingendo una telefonata al cellulare, e cercando una possibile soluzione al mio stesso casino. Infondo, in teoria agli occhi delle arpie, in qualche modo lo dovevo avvisare il mio fantomatico fidanzato che ero io in possesso del suo bagnoschiuma, e della mia posizione davanti al suo spogliatoio, no?

Mentre fissavo insistentemente il cellulare come se potesse davvero salvarmi in qualche modo,un'altra nuvola di vapore, stavolta più vicina, attirò la mia attenzione. Dallo spogliatoio maschile era appena spuntato un adone mezzo nudo con i capelli tutti schiacciati sulla fronte a causa del vapore, e un'aria assorta.

Non ci pensai due volte (non che fosse una novità quel giorno).

Assicuratami, con una semplice occhiata, che non si trattava di nessuno dei fidanzati delle arpie, cercai di richiamare la sua attenzione.

ehi! Ehi tu! –

sussurrai nella sua direzione, sperando che avesse sentito.

I suoi occhi si posarono incuriositi su di me e, notando il mio "abbigliamento" momentaneo sifissarono anche un po' troppo sull'accenno di seno che spuntava dall'asciugamano.

Il mio naturale istinto mi diceva di coprirmi quanto più possibile, ma la situazione richiedeva un po' più di scaltrezza al momento.

Feci scattare il mio braccio in avanti, quel tanto che bastava per farlo comparire oltre il colonnato (ben visibile alle arpie dunque) e puntato l'indice nella sua direzione, iniziai a piegarlo mimando la gestualità del "ehi tu bel maschione vieni qui" tanto lontana dalla mia personalità quanto necessaria al momento. Ammessa, e non concessa, la sua riuscita.

Eppure qualche effetto lo ebbe.

L'adone sopracitato, fece un piccolo accenno di sorrisetto e si avvicinò a me.

Di reazione, non sapendo bene cosa fare, allacciai le braccia al suo collo e sussurrando al suo orecchiomisi al corrente entrambi del piano geniale che mi era appena venuto in mente.

- ti prego, ti prego, ti prego. Prendi questo bagnoschiuma e portatelo dentro allo spogliatoio e magari rientrando dici anche qualcosa del tipo "ah si grazie me ne ero dimenticato" ti prego, ti prego ti prego. -

so perfettamente cosa state pensando.

l'ho pensato anche io.

Lui dirà di no, la guarderà come una pazza e magari la manderà a quel paese(come minimo).

E invece lo scenario fu ben diverso.

- ok bellezza. -

rispose l'adone seminudo e dopo avermi dato una bella strizzata alla natica sinistra prese il flacone dalle mie mani e rientrò nello spogliatoio maschile ripetendo esattamente le stesse parole che gli avevo detto io prima.

Era andata!

Avevo fatto la figura di una pazza con un perfetto sconosciuto ma era andata!

Uscita dallo spogliatoio insieme alle arpie ci incamminammo verso l'uscita quando una voce richiamò l'attenzione.

- Amore! Aspettami! -

era l'adone seminudo!

cavolo! Non era andata! Era solo l'inizio! Magari ora questo chissà che si credeva e avevo guadagnato uno stalker. Un gran gnocco ma sempre uno stalker.

Mi fermai per parlargli e per evitare che dicesse qualcosa, sputtanandomi davanti alle arpie.

-oh…ehm… -

discorso articolato il mio, lo so.

- Piacere, Edward –

sentii dire all'adone seminudo (ormai vestito) in risposta agli sguardi delle arpie, e di Marie in particolare.

L'educazione avrebbe voluto che qualora avessero visto me fermarmi a parlare con quello che loro credevano essere mio fidanzato, si sarebbero fatte da parte, no? Ma l'educazione non poteva vincere contro il pettegolezzo.

- Piacere Edward io sono Marie! Bella, perché non porti anche Edward stasera al bar? dai! -

voglio rendervi partecipi del fatto che in tanti anni che frequentiamo le stesse lezioni di nuoto, Marie e le arpie non mi hanno mai invitata al bar con loro. Fino a quella sera ovviamente.

-Già, Bella, perché non vengo anche io? Che volevi fare, abbandonarmi qui da solo? -

- cosa? Ma tu non dovevi vederti con…Jack? -

jack? Ossignore, nome più da clichè non potevo dirlo. Quando dici una palla e non sai che nome usare, usi Jack. Chiunque ora capirà che stiamo mentendo. Io, se mi fossi trovata dall'altro lato della barricata, l'avrei capito.

- posso sempre rimandare con…Jack -

rispose Edward guardandomi fisso negli occhi con quell'espressione divertita che mi innervosiva sempre di più, rimarcando ulteriormente il nome Jack. Cos'è? voleva farmi/ci scoprire?

- deciso, rimando. Voglio stare con te stasera. -

continuò poi, sempre guardandomi negli occhi aggiungendo, però, un qualcosa di nuovo allo sguardo divertito; cos'era? Curiosità? Malizia?

Fu così che mi ritrovai al bar con le arpie e i loro compagni, accanto al mio finto fidanzato che assolutamente non conoscevo.

A questo punto, ora potrei dirvi qualcosa del tipo che a seguito di questa strana serata e di tutte le palle che avevamo detto io ed Edward per avvalorare la nostra finta relazione, una serie di eventi ci hanno portato a montare su tutta una sceneggiata del tipo "ehi facciamo un patto, nessun legame! tu fai finta di essere il mio fidanzato per tot giorni" "eh si tu però non ti innamorare di me" "ma non ci penso proprio" e così via, degna del peggior clichè dei film romantici.

La realtà è che quella sera, un po' a causa della tensione del dover reggere la sceneggiata davanti a tutte quelle persone, un po' a causa della compagnia che porta sempre a fare stupidaggini, abbiamobevuto un sacco. Con la scusa di sorseggiare un po' di alcool ogni qual volta che la situazione si faceva particolarmente imbarazzante, ho perso il conto delle birre che ho bevuto a quota 5; ma sono sicura di essere andata ben oltre.

E si, parlare delle enormi quantità di alcool ingerite è una scusa, una giustificazione per me e per voi, al mio comportamento successivo.

- vieni a casa mia -

sussurrai ad Edward proprio fuori dal locale dove avevamo passato tutta la serata.

- hai bevuto, Bella. Non sei lucida. -

mi rispose lui, fin troppo vicino al mio orecchio mentre sentivo fin troppo chiaramente la sua mano lungo la mia spina dorsale.

sono lucida quanto basta. E non ho tredici anni. -

- ti accompagno a casa, andiamo. -

arrivati davanti casa mia purtroppo rifeci la stessa scenetta.

Non lo conoscevo quest'uomo.

Non sapevo nulla di lui.

Eppure mi aveva stuzzicata per tutta la serata.

La nostra iniziale sceneggiata era passata in secondo piano; alla fine, per quanto strano, quella serata al bar aveva assunto tutto l'aspetto di un appuntamento.

Ogni qual volta mi giravo a guardare o a parlare con qualcun altro sentivo il calore del suo sguardo sul mio corpo, e quando mi giravo per accertarmene lui incatenava i nostri sguardi e silenziosamente ci studiavamo fino a quando qualcuno non ci interrompeva.

Quando Marie aveva fatto cadere il suo drink sul tavolo, per evitare di bagnarmi mi ero allontanata, finendo più stretta a lui che, però, mi aveva abbracciata passando un braccio intorno alla mia vita e lo aveva lasciato lì per un sacco di tempo, muovendo lentamente le dita sul fianco, facendomi riempire di brividi.

C'era stato perfino un bacio.

- oh diavolo baciatevi! State lì a fissarvi come se fosse il primo appuntamento!- aveva urlato il marito di Marie.

E lui l'aveva fatto. Mi aveva baciata. Aveva messo entrambe le mani sul mio volto, sulle mie guance e lentamente si era avvicinato al mio volto posando le labbra dolcemente sulle mie.

E io avevo risposto. Prima dolcemente ma poi, diamine quel suo sguardo! Avevo allacciato le braccia al suo collo come qualche ora prima in piscina e avevo risposto con più foga, schiudendo le labbra efacendo giocare le nostre lingue in una danza sensuale.

E io non volevo che la nostra serata finisse lì.

- Edward, dai…entra -

- vai a dormire Bella, hai bevuto –

- ti ripeto che sono lucida –

iniziavo ad innervosirmi ora. Già non rientrava nelle mie corde un comportamento del genere, ora mi faceva passare anche per un ubriacona disperata e allupata?

- beh allora forse sono io che non sono abbastanza ubriaco -

cosa? Come diamine si permetteva di dire una cosa del genere? Stava forse insinuando che per venire a letto con me avrebbe dovuto essere ben più che alticcio? Diamine! Non mi consideravo certo Naomi Campbell, ma da buttare di questa maniera no eh!

Mi girai immediatamente e dopo essermi infilata nella porta, precedentemente aperta, gliela sbattei sul muso.

Cafone! Volgare! Animale!

Meno male che "non era abbastanza ubriaco" il signorino! Se questo è il soggetto con cui mi sarei risvegliata domani mattina decisamente meglio sola!

Che diamine vuole ora! Perché non la smette di bussare a quel maledetto campanello?

Sono tentata di lasciarlo suonare all'infinito ma, forse aveva ragione, sono brilla e non mi va di farmene questa uscita da signora davanti al suo insulto, voglio urlargliene quattro in faccia!

-CHE DIAMINE VUOI? –

urlai spalancando la porta.

Fui travolta all'improvviso da due mani aggrappate saldamente alla mia nuca e due stupende, morbidissime labbra attaccate alle mie.

- quando dico che forse non sono abbastanza ubriaco, voglio dire che normalmente io non faccio queste cose; che non ti conosco, e io non vado a letto con persone che non conosco di solito; che TU non mi conosci e domani mattina ti sveglierai e te ne pentirai -

rispose di getto lui con le mani ancora saldamente ancorate all'attaccatura dei miei capelli, intervallando le frasi con altrettanto stupendi baci.

- e allora che ci fai qui? -

riuscii a rispondere quasi in un sussurro.

- ti voglio. -

per me fu sufficiente. Forse effettivamente non ero lucida. Forse avrei dovuto buttarlo fuori, non rispondere ai suoi baci e chiudere la porta di casa, tirandolo verso la mia camera da letto.

Continuando a baciarci, mi appoggiò di spalle alla mia scrivania facendo scorrere le mani lungo tutto il mio corpo. Volevo di più, io.

Portai le mani al bordo del suo maglione e lo tirai via, iniziando subito dopo a sbottonare la sua camicia.

Lui fece lo stesso con me liberandomi in un solo colpo di maglietta e maglione lasciandomi in reggiseno e jeans.

Finita la camicia mi ritrovai con una foga inimmaginabile ad armeggiare con la fibbia della sua cintura che, una volta slacciata, faceva un rumore assordante, sbatacchiando qua e là mentre mi occupavo di sbottonare i suoi jeans.

Diamine quest'uomo è peggio di una matrioska! Quante cose dovrò ancora aprire per arrivare a ciò che desidero?

Una zip, no?

Ero così intenta ad occuparmi dei suoi jeans che mi accorsi che lui si era già liberato dei miei solo quando mi prese leggermente in braccio per farmi sollevare quel tanto che bastava per sfilarmeli insieme ai miei slip.

Imitai la sua mossa infilando gli indici all'interno dei suoi boxer e tirandoli giù insieme ai jeans.

Oh mio dio.

Il mio sguardo si concentrò un po' più del lecito sulla sua asta già più che eretta.

Mi passai, involontariamente, la lingua sulle labbra umettandole e in qualche modo pregustando ciò che mi aspettava, quando sentii una specie di grugnito provenire da Edward che mi fissava con occhia altrettanto famelici.

Spinse la sedia della scrivania un po' più in là e mi ci fece sedere.

Non capii bene che cosa stava combinando, fino a quando non lo vidi inginocchiarsi a terra davanti a me, allargandomi le gambe.

Mmm hai un odore…mmm –

E detto ciò lo sentii passare la lingua su tutta la lunghezza della mia intimità; dal basso verso l'alto andandosi a soffermare qualche istante proprio sul clitoride.

Una serie di scariche elettriche e piacevoli si propagavano per il mio corpo facendomi tendere tutti i muscoli e arricciare leggermente le dita dei piedi, facendomi volere sempre di più.

Mi abbandonai a questa dolce tortura per un po' fino a quando non aprii per un istante gli occhi e li posai nei suoi.

Non poteva fare quello che stava facendo e guardarmi allo stesso tempo con quello sguardo!

Mi alzai di scatto dalla sedia, facendogli comparire un'espressione sconvolta e leggermente allarmata; anche se potevo ancora riconoscere quel guizzo di malizia e divertimento che gli avevo visto tutta laserata.

Approfittando del suo momentaneo shock, lo feci sedere al posto mio e presi il suo posto a terra in ginocchio davanti a lui, puntando il mio sguardo sulla sua asta. Automaticamente mi ripassai la lingua sulle labbra e questo mio gesto gli fece scappare un piccolo suono gutturale.

Bella, non devi solo perché… -

Non lo feci completare perché la mia lingua stava già accarezzando la sua punta.

Mi presi il mio tempo.

Passai con la lingua su tutta la sua lunghezza scendendo fino alla base e poi risalendo e, una volta tornata alla punta, sostituii la mia lingua con le mie labbra facendolo gemere e, da quel che ricordo, lanciare qualche improperio aggrappandosi alla sedia.

Continuai così con movimento lento e regolare, alternando ogni tanto qualche risucchio più forte, fino a quando non sentii le mani di Edward stringere sulle braccia allontanandomi.

- basta! Voglio essere dentro di te! -

indicò i suoi jeans abbandonati a terra a fianco a me e da una tasca estrasse un preservativo.

Tendeva le mani come a volermi far intendere che lo avrebbe infilato lui, ma non volevo perdermi questo piacere.

Lo feci scivolare lentamente sulla sua asta e poi mi posizionai a cavalcioni su di lui, tenendo però, ancora le nostre intimità separate.

Non appena i nostri visi tornarono paralleli, si allungò verso di me catturando le mie labbra nelle sue e giocando con le lingue. Poi, portò le mani sui miei fianchi spingendo lentamente verso il basso come a chiedermi il permesso. Come se a questo punto ce ne fosse bisogno.

Ed entrò, finalmente, in me.

Diamine era così dritto. E io erano 7 mesi che non facevo nulla; ero così stretta.

Ero in pieno controllo, dettavo io le mosse.

Una cosa che non mi era mai davvero piaciuta. Eppure quella sera mi mossi con una sicurezza che non pensavo mi appartenesse ricercando solo il mio piacere, essendo sicura (almeno dai rumori che sentivo) che lo stava raggiungendo anche lui.

Evidentemente voleva prendere lui il comando perché mi prese da sotto i glutei e, ancora dentro di me, mi sbatté contro il mobile lì vicino continuando a spingere a ritmo regolare e riempiendomi il collo e le clavicole di baci e morsi leggeri.

Dopo un po' in questa posizione però, iniziai a sentire le sue gambe vacillare leggermente non so se a causa del mio peso o della crescente eccitazione; e ci spostò entrambi sul mio letto dove però, io rivoltai di nuovo le posizioni ritornando a cavalcioni su di lui. Diamine come lo sentivo in questa posizione! Cominciai a strusciarmi su di lui che, a questo punto, mi massaggiava sia internamente chesul clitoride col suo stesso pube, mentre le sue mani correvano a racchiudere il mio seno che si plasmava perfettamente nei suoi palmi.

-Oh –

ero nella pace dei sensi. Ogni minimo nervo del mio corpo era teso a farmi raggiungere il massimo piacere, che non si fece attendere oltre.

Ormai incapace di controllare ulteriormente i miei movimenti lasciai che una sua mano guidasse il mio collo e quindi la mia testa vicino alla sua e da questa posizione riuscii a lasciargli un paio di baci dietro l'orecchio. Le sue mani precedentemente sul mio seno erano ora a massaggiare e palpare le mie natiche alternando el carezze a qualche stritolata. Ogni suo movimento mi sconvolgeva e portava l'apice del mio piacere sempre più vicino.

Quando una delle sue mani scivolò tra le natiche fino a toccare la mia entrata esposta in questa posizione mi lasciai scappare un piccolo urlo.

- lascia fare a me, Bella -

mi sussurrò con una calma che non ho idea come riuscisse a mantenere in questo momento e dopo aver arpionato ben bene i miei fianchi cominciò a spingere più forte dentro di me. Sentivo la sua punta raggiungere la mia parete posteriore e il mio corpo prepararsi a un'altra ondata. Inarcai la schiena lasciando altri gemiti prendendo a baciarlo freneticamente sulle labbra, sul collo, sui capezzoli e gli lasciai un succhiotto sul collo.

Venni di nuovo consapevole che di lì a poco sarebbe toccato anche a lui.

Le sue spinte aumentavano di frequenza e intensità.

Vieni Edward –

Gli sussurrai.

E lui venne stringendomi forte a se.

Rimasi con la testa poggiata sul suo petto ad ascoltare il suo respiro che gradualmente si calmava e facendo di conseguenza calmare il mio, per non so quanto tempo. Sollevai semplicemente il bacino quel tanto che bastava per farlo uscire da me, per posizionarmi poi leggermente più su.

Era un gesto di un'intimità tale che normalmente mi sarei posta chissà quante domande, ma in quel momento stavo bene e questo mi bastava.

Dopo un po', ormai calmi ma ancora nudi e abbracciati ci spostammo un po' coprendoci col un'occhiata all'orologio. Erano quasi le 3 di mattina. Cavolo è durato quasi un'ora.

- Bella, domani quando ti sveglierai… -

non lo feci continuare di nuovo. Quella sera mi riusciva fin troppo facile interromperlo.

- domani è un altro giorno, ora dormiamo. -

gli risposi tranquillamente accoccolandomi meglio sul suo petto con tutta l'intenzione di addormentarmi così.

Avevo citato uno dei miei film preferiti, ma non mi sentivo come Miss Rossella; né delusa per il recente abbandono del mio amato, né così speranzosa per il futuro.

Non mi andava di arrovellarmi il cervello alla ricerca di una qualche certezza.

Forse aveva ragione lui non ero lucida.

Semplicemente stavo bene così ora.

Ora, per non ricadere in un altro cliché romantico dovrei stare qui a dire che quando il mattino seguente mi sono svegliata:

opzione a) lui non c'era più

opzione b) mi sono data della zoccola

opzione c) lui mi ha dato della zoccola

opzione d) io gli ho dichiarato il mio amore e lui ha risposto "oh ma che vuoi è stata solo una scopata"

opzione e) lui mi ha dichiarato il suo amore e io gli ho risposto "oh ma che vuoi è stata solo una scopata"

opzione f) non mi ricordavo nulla della notte precedente e ho cacciato un urlo esagerato resami conto di non essere da sola nel mio letto

Eppure non è successo niente di tutto ciò.

Quando il mattino seguente mi sono svegliata, Edward dormiva ancora placidamente e nonostante avessi fatto abbastanza rumori, muovendomi come un elefante in una cristalleria, non dava cenni di volersi svegliare.

Mi sono allora alzata e, indossato il mio maglione extralarge e un paio di slip, mi sono incamminata in cucina a preparare la colazione.

- Bella, dobbiamo parlare -

Disse Edward entrando in cucina mentre stavo versando il caffè in due enormi tazzoni.

- Buongiorno –

gli risposi con un sorriso non completamente a mio agio ma anche, stranamente, meno a disagio di quanto immaginassi. O fosse socialmente accettabile.

- Buongiorno, buono questo caffè, possiamo parlare di stanotte? –

gli feci cenno di no con il volto coperto quasi per intero dal tazzone.

- ok fammi solo dire…wow…e ora… piacere Edward…Cullen -

mi disse allora facendo rispuntare quel sorrisetto che aveva accompagnato il suo volto tutta la serata precedente.

- oh già! Piacere, Bella… Isabella…Swan -

gli risposi porgendogli la mano.

Lui la strinse e mi tirò leggermente verso di se facendomi sporgere oltre il bancone della cucina e incollando le nostre labbra per un leggero bacio.

Col sorriso sulle labbra di entrambi ormai mi allontanai e lui riprese a parlare.

- Ok Bella Swan che non vuole parlare di stanotte, parliamo d'altro. -

E parlammo.

Parlammo tanto.


End file.
